1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for deleting an object from a graphic including a plurality of objects connected each other and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently a variety of flowcharts have often been plotted using a computer. As software with a function to plot graphics, etc., for example, “Power Point (Microsoft)”, “Visio (Visio)”, etc., are known.
For example, a flowchart is used to show the sequence of a workprocess or the sequence of the process of a software program, and usually includes a plurality of objects and lines/connectors connecting the plurality of objects.
FIG. 1A shows examples of flowcharts displayed on the screen of a computer. In this example, a flowchart in which three objects (objects A–C) are connected in alphabetical order is shown.
Lines connecting the objects indicate the order or subordination relationship of the objects in the flowchart. For example, line AB (connector connecting objects A and B) starts from the upper right corner of the object A. In this case, it is indicated that object A is the preceding object of object B while object B is the succeeding object of object A.
When a flowchart is plotted, there is often a case where a part of objects among objects which are connected with one another should be deleted during the editing work. For example, it is assumed that object B located between objects A and C is deleted. In this case, for example, as shown in FIG. 1B, line AB connecting the objects A and B is erased. To erase line AB, for example, two objects which are connected to each end of line AB are designated or line AB to be erased is designated after an erase process is called from an graphics editing menu. Then, similarly, line BC connecting objects Band C is erased, as shown in FIG. 1C.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1D, object B is deleted. In this case, for example, a process of deleting an object is provided in a menu for editing a graphic. Then, after the position of the object C is shifted, as shown in FIG. 1E, objects A and C are connected, as shown in FIG. 1F. In this way, an arbitrary object can be deleted while a sequence or a connection order among objects in a flowchart is maintained.
As described above, a process of deleting a part of object among objects which are connected with one another, when a flowchart, etc., is plotted, is a prior art. However, if existing application software is used, the operation often takes a significant amount of time and is troublesome to a user. For example, in the examples shown in FIGS. 1A–1F, a user must (a) erase a line connected to an object to be deleted, (b) delete the target object, and (c) connect the remaining objects to one another.
This problem is remarkable, in particular in a graphic where objects are complicatedly connected with one another. If there are many lines to be erased or to be newly plotted, the labor and working time increase in proportion to the complexity. In addition, a probability that an error may occur in erasing and plotting lines also increases.
This problem is not limited to application software for plotting flowcharts and can also occur, for example, in software for plotting graphics or software for plotting circuit diagrams.